Musical Kingdom
by wearegliding5683
Summary: What if musical spirits existed. Those that are attempting to be musicians in their world. And what if they come to the human's world to find a partner? How would the competition change if all of the members were partnered with music spirits?
1. Chapter 1

A long while ago, I started a cross over fan fiction between La Corda D'oro and Shugo Chara. I considered going back to this story, but it has been such a long time. I have changed as a writer, and the story didn't get all too far in. I was considering starting it once again, but as I was plotting it out, I was attempting to think of a way to make it better than the first one. That's when I thought that it might be more interesting to go the route of Yumeiro Patissiere cross over than a Shugo Chara cross over. I hope that you will enjoy this one, even though it's a bit different than the last one.

Full Summary: What if Lili weren't the only fairy living in Seiso Academy? If he were only the prince of the Musical Kingdom, sent by his mother to bring music to all students at the school. However, there are plenty more spirits sent to the human world to train alongside their human partners to reach their goals. After Lili meets Kahoko Hino and entrusts her with a magical violin, is it possible for a spirit to find warmth in Kahoko Hino's playing? How will the spirits affect the outcome of the competition? Not to mention, what will happen when Len Tsukimori's cousin shows up in the mix, throwing everything off balance.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro or Yumeiro Patissiere. All rights go to Yuki Kure, Koei, Natsumi Matsumoto. This is completely fan based.

"_Kahoko Hino, I will entrust this violin with you!" The fairy boy exclaimed, leaving the violin in her possession. With that, he disappeared before she had a say in the matter._

Kahoko Hino sat on the roof of the Seiso's music school. She couldn't believe her eyes. After all that had happened throughout the day, she told herself that it had to be a dream. That there was no possible way that she had seen a fairy. However, the violin sat in her hands. When she first lifted it to her chin, her body made the movement, without a second thought on her part. It couldn't be possible; an instrument of that sort did not exist. It couldn't possibly be magical; after all, everyone knew that magic existed solely in fiction.

Staring down to the case, her mind went back to the boy with blue hair. After meeting him only the day before, she couldn't believe his rude attitude. Although, she could not deny that his music took her to another world. Her friends would drag her out to parties where they listened to music, but it was never classical songs. She had never heard a violin being played in such a light manner. The high notes twinkled with the sound of the stars and the deep notes bellowed wrapped in warmth.

Reaching down to the red case, she flipped the latch and unzipped the instrument. Lifting it in her hands, she began to move it towards her chin, somehow her body position moved into the perfect position. She didn't trust herself, after performing such a horrid note in front of the music school students. They would never take her seriously after that mistake. However, with the thought of the song on her mind, she closed her eyes and allowed her hand to move. As a note, pure as the first winter snow, rang out from the instrument, her eyes widened. Was it possible that she created that sound? But she had never played an instrument before. She didn't understand the basics to instruments, but she was positive that the sound had come from her. Closing her eyes once more, she allowed the instrument to take control, her hands and arms moving in a gentle flow. The sound produced echoed warmly around her.

When the song ended, she opened her eyes. Now, she knew that it had to be a dream. It wasn't possible for her to create the sound that she had just heard. Staring down to the instrument, she wondered if it was possible. If she would be able to compete with all of the music school students, or if she would simply be a sad excuse for last place.

"Your name is Kahoko Hino, right?" A voice came from behind her.

Turning around, she expected to find a music school student. She was on their roof after all. However, instead, she found a being floating in the air before her. "Oh no, there's not more of you are there? I can't even handle dealing with one of you." She moped, wishing that she would actually wake up from the horror of the nightmare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the voice sprang out of the small being.

Kahoko stepped closer to get a better look at exactly what was talking to her. The being was tiny, even smaller than Lili that she had met earlier. This one was a girl; her hair was baby blue, and reached down her back. Her eyes gleamed against the sun, the gray color showing through. She wore a sea foam green dress that went down to her knees. Her feet were covered with white shoes and knee high socks.

"What are you?" Kahoko questioned, her head tilted to the side, it seemed as though these things were oddly attracted to her.

"I'm a musical spirit. I come from the Musical Kingdom," the being stated.

"Musical spirit? Musical Kingdom?" Kahoko felt as though she might be getting a fever. She had never heard of a kingdom based on music, or about small beings that she could communicate with.

"My name is Harper, my main instrument is the harp. My goal is to become a musician in the royal orchestra. When we spirits grow up, we are sent to the human world to work with humans and hone our skills!" The spirit exclaimed, excitement read all over her face.

"Harper?" Kahoko questioned, "But what are you doing here? Why are you talking to me?"

"When we come to the human world we have to choose someone to partner with. We are allowed to pick our partner. I have been in the human world for three months and have not found the right person to partner with until just now!" A smile stretched across Harper's face.

"Just now? Wait, do you mean me?" Kahoko asked, pointing to herself. Even if the being before her was real, it wasn't possible that they would want to partner with her. "But, I don't know how to play an instrument. I've never played one in my life before."

"You just played that violin. It was the reason I decided on you." Harper pointed out.

"But this isn't my instrument, it was given to me by Lili." Kahoko explained, putting the violin back into its case. "I'm not going to keep it, I was just playing it, to try it out."

"Prince Lili gave it to you? Then you have to accept me as your partner! If Prince Lili saw something in you, then you must be special!" Harper seemed to have already decided the matter, and had a notebook out taking notes down on it. "Now, I'm hungry, so we should go find something to eat."

Harper looked up from her notes to find Kahoko walking away from her. "Wait where are you going?" She asked, following her partner. "You can't just leave me here, we are partners now."

"It's not real, it can't be real. Just keep walking, if you keep walking then it will just go away." She reached the door down from the roof of the building. She opened the door and attempted to shut it before the spirit was able to follow behind her.

"Are you trying to smash me in the door? I'm not going to go away, so you might as well just get used to me being around. I'm going to be your partner whether you like it or not. We're going to be great partners!" Harper stated, rather sure of herself.

"Don't I get a say in the matter? What if I don't want to be your partner?" Kahoko hollered out.

A girl in her school uniform glanced up to look at Kahoko. She looked worried about the general education student talking to herself.

"Oh, I am sorry, I was just talking to myself." She tried to laugh off her odd behavior.

The girl turned away from her, but didn't seem convinced that Kahoko was telling the truth. It seemed as though Kahoko was giving bad impressions to all of the students in the music school. They were already bothered that she was in the competition, and now they would think that she was a freak.

"Don't worry Kahoko, they can't see me, unless they have a spirit themselves." Harper said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Now please, leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered by you. I'm not even going to be competing, I'm going to give this violin back to Lili, and it's all going to be over." Kahoko stated, walking towards the practice rooms that she had run into Lili before when he gave her the instruments.

"You're not going to be able to find him there. He had to go back to the Musical Kingdom. He is the prince after all; he can only be away for short amounts of time." Harper said, though Kahoko didn't want to believe the spirit.

"Well that doesn't matter, I'll be returning the instrument to him tomorrow. I'm not going to keep it. So you can leave now, as you can see I have no intentions on going into music."

"If you aren't going to get rid of the violin until tomorrow, then I guess it's not a big deal if I stay with you until you give Lili the violin back tomorrow?" Harper was being persistent enough that Kahoko was giving up on her side of the fight. She was tired from all that had happened that day, and didn't want to fight with anyone, or anything, any longer.

"Fine, if you want to stay with me, then that's fine, but don't get used to it. I am going to give this back tomorrow." She reinstated.

She left Seiso's campus, and started towards her house. She didn't want to admit it to Harper, but she was feeling rather hungry herself. She wondered what her mother was making for dinner.

"So, Kahoko, are we going to be eating soon?" Harper interrupted her thoughts, her stomach grumbling.

Looking at the being, she hesitated and turned a corner. Stepping into a corner store, she found a warm pork bun and picked it up. Taking it to the register, and paid with the small amount of allowance that she was given every week. She got her change and picked up the wrapped bun. She left the building, and broke off a small piece of the bun. Passing it to Harper, she watched as the spirit began to eat the snack.

"You said you are trying to become a musician in the royal orchestra? What is that like?" Kahoko asked.

Harper's eyes widened, as she began to describe her home. "It's wonderful, the orchestra performs at all of the balls and important holiday celebrations. They only accept the best of the best students into the orchestra. So we have to practice hard if we want to be considered for the orchestra. We have all been practicing playing since we were children. My mother bought me my first harp when I was just a baby. Even though I wasn't able to play yet, she wanted me to get used to seeing it." Harper was absorbed in her explanation; she hadn't noticed Kahoko's giggling.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me? The royal orchestra is a very serious matter to us spirits." Her face puffed up with anger.

"I'm not laughing at the orchestra or even that you are taking it seriously. I just think it's cute that you are so passionate. I think it's great that you have a goal in your life. I haven't even thought about what I want to do after I graduate from high school. It's good to have a goal planned in life." Kahoko confirmed.

By that point, they had reached the Hino household. Opening the door, she called out to her mother. "I am home!" Taking a deep breath, she could smell the stir-fry that her mother was cooking in the kitchen.

Perhaps she should have instantly shot down the idea of using the instrument to compete in the concours. She couldn't believe that Harper had such a goal in her life. Her plans for managing to graduate high school sounded rather pathetic compared.

"Kahoko, wash your hands, dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes." Her mother called from the kitchen. 

"Yes mother," she responded, taking her violin up to her bedroom. Placing the case on the floor, she stared down to the instrument; maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of this story. I hope that you enjoy it! I'm going to slowly be introducing characters, so I hope that you enjoy it. At this point, I'm going to start pulling away from the main series. While I am having them perform in the concurs, I don't want to do a full repeat of the canon just with spirits. Please feel free to leave any reviews or questions for me. I love to hear back from people reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Kaho, you're going to be late for school if you stay in bed any longer!" Her mother stood knocking at her door.

Sitting up in her bed, she pushed the covers off her and picked up her alarm clock. She was sure that she had set it the night before, yet there it was ticking away. She was running behind on her daily routine, and her mother was right, she was going to be late.

"Why does that thing buzz so early in the morning?" A voice came from the windowsill.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kahoko had forgotten about the day before. She'd hoped that it all had been a dream and when she woke up the creature would be gone. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though that would be the case.

"It does that for a reason," Kahoko said, frustrated to see that the spirit was already making herself comfortable in her room. She'd found an old container full of dolls and used their clothes for a pillow and blanket on top of the dresser. Then her interest in the clock could only mean one thing. "Did you turn it off?"

"It was too loud, I was trying to sleep." Harper said, stretching her arms out.

"Well now there isn't going to be any breakfast because I'm running late." Kahoko said, as she got on her feet and started changing into her school uniform. She couldn't believe that Harper was causing her so much pain. Not to mention the fact that she still hadn't changed her mind about the violin.

"What? No breakfast? How will I ever survive! I need food. It's important to always keep food processing through your body or else your body breaks down and thinks that it is starving." Harper started as Kahoko tied up her hair and pulled on her shoes.

"I don't have time for a science lesson." Kahoko said, picking up her school bag and the violin case. She left the room, closing the door tight behind her. Giving Harper only a moment to react and fly through the opening in the door before she was stuck in the bedroom all day long.

"I'm leaving now," Kahoko called from the front door as she slid on her shoes and left out the front. She didn't wait to hear her mother respond, and was dashing down the sidewalk without a second thought.

"Kahoko, wait for me. You're going too fast. It's too early in the morning to be running." Harper cried, giving a big yawn.

"I wouldn't be running if you hadn't turned my alarm off. You're the reason that we're behind today, so the only person you have to blame for all of this is yourself. Did you think about that?" Kahoko called, she rushed ahead. Her house wasn't far from the school, but she wasn't used to running in an all out sprint to get there on time. By the time she reached the front gate, she was out of breath.

When she made it to her classroom, students were staring at her. She could barely breathe, and their teacher was going to be there any moment. Sitting down, she took out her notebook and tried to get her mind focused on her lessons.

Turning around, her best friend Nao gave her a questioning look. She didn't know where to begin with all that was going on in her life. Finally, she decided to mouth that she would explain it all later just in time as their teacher walked in and began class.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Harper announced as the bells began to ring. Kahoko had almost forgotten about the spirit that spent all morning in the back of the room. Almost.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kahoko asked, picking up her belongings. She would have to buy something from the cafeteria since she didn't get anything from her mother that morning. She reached in her pocket and found enough money for a meat bun and it would have to do.

"What's the problem? They can't see me. Like I said, the only people who can see and hear me are people who have their own music spirits." Harper said.

"Kaho-chan, where are you going to eat lunch? Do you want to eat together today?" She knew that it was Mio and Nao before seeing them approach her. They usually ate lunch together, and spent most of their free time trying different sweets shops. The three of them were best of friends, and were rarely seen around the school without each other. However, today was different.

"I actually have to go over to the music school. We can eat together tomorrow, I promise." Kahoko said to her two friends, feeling guilty that she was breaking their plans up.

The three split ways, Kahoko heading towards the cafeteria so that she could get something for lunch. She paid for the meat bun and started towards the music school. Breaking off a piece of the bun she passed it to Harper.

"Didn't we have this on the way home yesterday? Do you eat anything else?" Harper asked as she ate the bun.

"We did, if you don't want it, you don't have to eat it. I won't complain if I get more of the bun." Kahoko said, as they reached the music school. The only place that came to her mind was going to the practice rooms in attempt to find Lili. There was a meeting after school for all of the competitors, but if she talked to the spirit before then she might be able to avoid the meeting altogether.

"Lili probably isn't here. He doesn't usually leave the kingdom until after your school day ends." Harper said from Kahoko's shoulder.

"Well, there is no harm in looking right?"

Despite the practice rooms being soundproof, Kahoko could hear all of the people playing their instruments in their separate rooms. She began to feel nervous, knowing that they were so many talented people in the hall. It was just another sign that she was not meant to compete in the competition. How could someone who had never played an instrument before think to play against students who'd been studying them for their entire lives?

Walking down the hallway, Kahoko peeked into the different rooms, all filled with another music school student. At the end, she sat down on the ledge next to the window. What was she going to do now? No room was empty for her to call to Lili. Besides, she didn't even know if that was how it worked.

A door clicked open, and Kahoko shot a glance in their direction. A girl with sea green hair walked out. Now was her best chance to get into a room.

"Oh, are you done with your practice room? I was hoping to use a room for a few minutes." Kahoko said, to the girl who looked rather surprised to hear her.

"Um, yes I'm done with the practice room." She said, staring at the ground.

"Harper?" A voice came from the girl, but she hadn't moved her mouth.

"Hmm?" Harper questioned, perking up to find who had addressed her. Another girl about her size flew in between Kahoko and the music student. She had black, shoulder length hair with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a dress with a pink skirt and light blue top. It looked familiar to Kahoko, but she couldn't place where it was from.

"It is you Harper!" The spirit said, rushing over to Harper and giving her a big hug.

"Gaya? Is that you?" Harper asked, pulling away from Gaya to double check that it was her friend.

"Who is this?" Kahoko asked, seeing as the two spirits knew and liked each other.

"Her name is Gaya. She specializes in the gayageum." Harper explained.

"The gayageum is a traditional Korean instrument. And, this is my partner, Fuyuumi Shoko." Gaya introduced herself, bowing to Kahoko.

"_Fuyuumi? Isn't that the name of someone who is in the concurs?"_ Kahoko wondered, feeling like she had heard the name at some point.

"I'm Harper, I specialize in the harp. This is my partner Hino Kahoko." Harper informed the music student.

"Hino Kahoko? Are you competing in the concurs?" Shoko's eyes brightened at the thought.

"Well, yes. I mean no, I mean. I was announced to be in the concurs, but I'm not going to be in the concurs. I am actually here to sort that all out." Kahoko explained.

"Oh," she looked a bit upset hearing that Kahoko wasn't going to be taking part in the concurs. "Well if you want to talk to someone about that. You'll have to talk to Kanazawa-sensei. I can show you to his office now if you would like."

Kahoko nodded her head, grateful that someone was willing to help her out. Though, she wanted to talk it over with Lili before going to a teacher. Looking at Shoko, she didn't have many options, so she followed behind her up to the second floor of the music school.

"This is the teacher's lounge. He should be in here." Shoko said, before leaving her on her own to take care of her business.

"_You can do this, Kahoko. You just have to go in there and tell him that there was a mistake. That you're not supposed to be in the contest, and that you have to withdrew your name. It won't be hard at all, right?" _Kahoko reminded herself, but her nerves weren't following her thought process. Her feet wanted to turn and run, and before she could stop herself that's exactly what she was doing.

Turning the corner for the stairs, she stopped short of running into a boy. He had light blue hair and was wearing a music school uniform. Kahoko's eyes instantly went to the instrument case in his hand. It looked exactly like her own, but a different color. Could he be a violinist as well?

"Kahoko, wait up! You always leave me behind!" Harper called out behind her. As the spirit turned the corner, she ran into Kahoko's back. Pulling away, she came to realize what was going on.

The boy looked bothered, and was about to speak when he was cut off.

"Harper, I challenge you to a contest!" A spirit appeared in front of Kahoko, pointing her finger directly at Harper. Her eyes were burning with the desire for a fight. "You're not getting away this time."


End file.
